080414RilsetRyspor
allegedChl0rofiend AC began pestering gregar1ousTroubadour GT at 17:14 -- 05:14 AC: RilSet makeS hiS way through the hallS of the Ark, in Search of RySPor. 05:15 GT: ~Ryʃpor iʃ, coincidentally, making hiʃ way throvgh the hallʃ of the Ark aʃ well, looking for Rilʃet.~ 05:17 AC: By chance, RilSet haPPenS to SPot hiS quarry firSt. "ExcuSe me, miSS," he callS out, doing hiS beSt to be Polite. "Would you SPare a moment of your time to SPeak with me?" 05:18 GT: ~Ryʃpor openʃ hiʃ movth to correct Rilʃet, then ʃighʃ, deciding it'ʃ not worth the effort. "Ah, Rilʃet. I waʃ jvʃt looking for yov, aʃ it happenʃ. I've been recrvited by yovr mateʃprit to aʃʃiʃt yov however I can in the vpcoming dvel with the Herald."~ 05:20 AC: “Excellent, then you know the Situation. I admit, Herald iS a formidable oPPonent, and if I am to Succeed, I will need every advantage available to me. I underStand you know of a way to create weaPonS of great Power?” 05:22 GT: ~"I do." He brandiʃheʃ the ʃpear of Deʃtiny to demonʃtrate. "The proceʃʃ iʃ qvite ʃimple, bvt takeʃ a great deal of griʃt. Therefore, I have gotten permiʃʃion to dip into Libby'ʃ private griʃt ʃtoreʃ to aid in the creation of an aʃpected weapon for yovrʃelf. ʃcarlet ʃvggeʃted kniveʃ, bvt I'm qvite open to ʃvggeʃtionʃ on yovr part."~ 05:26 AC: RilSet SmileS a very unPleaSant Smile. “KniveS Suit me quite well, thank you. What muSt I do to forge a knife of the Void?” 05:28 GT: ~"One mvʃt firʃt combine a powerfvl knife with the inʃtrvment yov received dvring ovr brief tvʃʃle with ʃannty Clavʃe. Then, one mvʃt 'alchemize ovt the aʃpect', vʃvally done by || combining the new weapon with the inʃtrvment ʃeveral timeʃ. Then one ʃimply combineʃ the reʃvlt with powerfvl weaponry vntil a ʃatiʃfactory reʃvlt iʃ prodvced. Aʃ I ʃaid, really qvite ʃtraightforward."~ 05:32 AC: “Indeed.” RilSet decaPtolgeS a flenSing knife, Playing with it idly. “How haS your weaPon Served you So far? IS the imProvement Significant?” 05:33 GT: ~"I, ah..." He lookʃ ʃheepiʃh. "I have not teʃted it ovt aʃ of yet. I waʃ actvally hoping to ʃpar with yov once yovr weapon waʃ forged in order to both teʃt it ovt and hone yovr ʃkillʃ in preparation for the dvel."~ 05:38 AC: RilSet raiSeS an eyebrow, knife now held in one hand. “You wiShed to teSt your weaPon uPon me? DeSPite not knowing how Powerful it might be? You Seem to have a low regard for my well-being, lady highblood.” He SoundS more amuSed than anything elSe. 05:39 GT: ~"Well, vnleʃʃ yov have a better idea..." he ʃayʃ, a tad hvffily.~ 05:42 AC: “I merely jeSt. I would be more than haPPy to teSt my weaPon and Skill againSt your own.” He grinS again. “Fighting highbloodS iS alwayS a PleaSure.” 05:44 GT: ~"Well, no matter what color yovr blood may be, thiʃ promiʃeʃ to be an intereʃting fight," he ʃayʃ, grinning back. Then he frownʃ. "What color Iʃ yovr blood? I don't recall yov ever having mentioned it."~ 05:46 AC: “You are correct. I did not. PerhaPS if you are Skilled enough, you may find out.” 05:46 GT: ~He raiʃeʃ an eyebrow. "I'll take that aʃ a challenge, then."~ 05:57 AC: RilSet ShrugS, caPtolging the knife. “You may take it aS you like. You would not be the firSt to diScover my blood color. In any event, I Should begin to work uPon forging a Suitable weaPon. Your aid iS greatly aPPreciated. Should you require anyone unimPortant Skinned in order to create a dreSS or outfit of Some kind, I would be haPPy to helP.” While he knowS little of highblood ladieS, he iS fairly Sure they enjoy clothing. Maenam certainly SeemS to. 06:00 GT: ~He blvʃheʃ. "I believe I'll paʃʃ on that offer, perhapʃ."~ 06:01 GT: ~"In any caʃe, I ʃhovld attempt to track down the alternate verʃion of myʃelf ʃtill rvnning arovnd. Let me know when yov've finiʃhed crafting yovr weapon."~ 06:02 AC: “I Shall.” RilSet PauSeS. “Why exactly iS there another verSion of yourSelf running around? Did you try alchemizing yourSelf?” 06:04 GT: ~"Ah, not exactly. We were attempting to alchemize racecarʃ in order to complete Nate'ʃ land qveʃt, and a ʃerieʃ of...adventvrovʃ alchemizationʃ on my part led to a large cardboard box that, when opened, held a verʃion of myʃelf which I cvrrently believe to have been forcibly taken from an alternate timeline. Doir iʃ convinced he iʃ of maliciovʃ intent, bvt he did have better control over ovr ʃpac 06:04 GT: e powerʃ than I, ʃo I hope to gain vʃefvl inʃight into my abilitieʃ before the battle in order to better aid yov."~ 06:13 AC: “Hmm. I certainly would not be willing to aid thoSe I believed might be reSPonSible for abducting me and SPiriting me away to another univerSe. PerhaPS you are different.” Privately, RilSet wonderS if the lady highblood wiSheS to Seek out her male double for more...SalaciouS reaSonS. He haS read many StorieS about the dePravitieS Practiced by thoSe on the higher end of the HemoSPectrum. 06:20 GT: ~"One can bvt hope, I ʃvppoʃe." He ʃighʃ. "He ʃeemed qvite irritable, aʃ well aʃ rather more informal than my vʃval manner of ʃpeaking. It iʃ for theʃe reaʃonʃ I believe he iʃ an alternate verʃion of myʃelf and not ʃimply a clone."~ 06:30 AC: RilSet iS fairly Sure being kidnaPPed and ProPoSitioned by an alternate verSion of himSelf would make him rather teSty too. “PerhaPS he iS SimPly diSoriented,” he SayS aloud. “HiS univerSe might be very different from our own. He may not be aS...oPen to certain thingS aS you are.” 06:31 GT: ~The eyebrow raiʃeʃ once more. "What...exactly do yov mean by that?"~ 06:39 AC: RilSet ShrugS. “I merely meant to Say that however much he reSembleS you, you really do not know how hiS mind workS. PerhaPS he iS not you at all, but SimPly Some foul creature that haS taken on an aPPearance cloSe to your own. PerhaPS thiS verSion of you iS an utter madman, or an ally of Some dark force. My Point iS that to aSSume any Similarity between yourSelf and thiS individual beyond the SkindeeP iS dangerouS.” 06:40 GT: ~"Yeʃ, that'ʃ what Doir ʃvggeʃted. Reʃt aʃʃvred I am approaching my alternate with dve cavtion."~ 06:48 AC: “Very well,” RilSet SayS with a Shrug. “You are the exPert on romance, I SuPPoSe. Till next we meet, noble lady.” He continueS down the hallway at a briSk Pace, already thinking about PoSSible kniveS to alchemize with. -- gregar1ousTroubadour GT ceased pestering allegedChl0rofiend AC at 18:50 --